iHave the Last Brownie
by KamiNytha
Summary: Freddie took the last brownie and Sam wants it. What will she do to get it? How will Carly and Spencer react? What really happened? All is not as it seems. Seddie


**iHave the Last Brownie**

**A/N: **Here is my second story. I suppose it could be a sequel to my first if you want to think of it lik that but you dont need to have read the other one or anything like that (though I would really lik it if u did). Anyway, as always i would really appreciate reviews. I would really lik it if i got more reviews for this one (i got 13 reviews for the other) but it doesnt really matter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

The iCarly gang was hanging out at Carly's house. Carly and Spencer made brownies a little while ago and they all had been munching on them. After a little while Spencer went to his room and Carly began cleaning up. Sam went to grab the last brownie only to discover it was gone, the plate empty.

"Hey Carly, where'd that brownie go?" Sam asked.

"Huh," Carly turned around from the sink, "it was there a few seconds ago. Ask Freddie." She said shrugging and pointed in the vague direction of the couch.

"Hey, Fredward, have you seen…" she trailed off, her eyes locked on what Freddie was holding. There, in his hand, was the brownie she had been looking for. He had it, the last one.

Freddie looked up to see Sam staring at him, or more specifically, the brownie in his hand with a hungry expression on her face. A slightly fearful expression crept onto his face. "Sam…" he said warily. She just stared at it before slowly looking up to meet his eyes. "Sam…" he repeated, though this time it was more akin to how one would speak to a wild animal about to attack and trying, in vain, to calm it down.

"Give. Me. The. Brownie." Sam said, with very little emotion, which in Freddie's opinion was just as scary as when she yelled. She then began to advance toward him. This caused Freddie to get up, clutching the brownie to himself. Normally it was bad to defy Sam like this but his mom _never_ let him have brownies and Sam had already eaten over half of them anyway.

"Sam…" he warned, "Sam... No, Sam. Stay away! Sam!" Freddie tried to make her stop but she instantly began trying to grab it. He decided to use his height to his advantage and held it over her head. Crumbs were falling as they struggled over the brownie.

The noise of their fight had brought Spencer back into the room. He glanced at them, realizing what he had heard was just another Sam-and-Freddie battle, and walked over to Carly. She was watching them fight with an amused look on her face.

Sam grabbed his arm and started to force it down, "Give me the brownie!"

Carly went back to cleaning up–their fighting got old fast–while Spencer energetically described his newest creation; neither paying attention to the warring friends.

Freddie realized that she was going to succeed in dragging his arm down so he quickly shoved the brownie into his mouth. She stared at him in shock as he smirked down at her, or at least, as well as he could with his mouth full of brownie.

Sam suddenly got an idea and a devilish smirk appeared on her face. Freddie noticed the look and began to get scared again, his own smirk fading.

All of a sudden Sam reached up, grasped his head and forced his mouth onto hers. Freddie was confused but automatically responded, grasping her face with his hands as she drew hers around his neck. She used her tongue to open his mouth and began taking brownie from his mouth. _Well, that explains why she kissed me_, Freddie thought but decided that he liked kissing her more that the brownie and opened his mouth a little wider. She hummed her approval, he tasted great, a mixture of chocolaty brownie and something that was pure Freddie.

Meanwhile Spencer had been leaning against the counter talking about his sculpture when Carly noticed that something was off. Aside from Spencer's ramblings it was quiet, too quiet. She briefly feared for Freddie's safety: Sam had _really_ wanted that brownie. She glanced over, hoping not to find Sam standing over Freddie's lifeless body eating a brownie. What she did see shocked her even more causing her to drop the pan she had been cleaning into the sink.

Her jaw dropped. Spencer noticed her sudden change in demeanor, "What?"

Carly merely pointed. Spencer turned around to find Carly's two friends doing something that up till right now he would have said was impossible. It caused him to go slack jawed as well. Clearly the world had to be ending because Sam and Freddie were making out.

The two in the living room didn't notice their new audience and continued kissing until Sam had gotten the entire brownie. Sam let go of him and he detached his mouth from hers. They were only slightly out of breath. Freddie absent mindedly brushed some crumbs off of himself that had fallen when he had been holding it over his head.

Carly and Spencer just stood there, frozen in shock. Sam began licking the remaining brownie crumbs off of her fingers while Freddie scowled at her. She smirked triumphantly at him before turning back to find something to drink. That's when they noticed the expression on the siblings' faces.

"What?" Sam asked, confused, hands on her hips. "I was hungry and the nub should have known better than to take the last brownie. Momma loves brownies," she said defensively, patting her stomach.

"I can't believe you just did that," Carly managed while Spencer just nodded.

Now even Freddie looked confused, "Sam always takes stuff from me, especially food. It's rude, but not _unbelievable_."

"She doesn't normally take it like that," Spencer commented.

"What, you mean grabbing it and shoving it in her mouth? She _always_ does that, like daily," Freddie raised an eyebrow, _what's with them?_

"No," Carly shook her head, now she looked confused, "_You_ put it in your mouth and then," she trailed off, looking as if she was in a flashback. She shook her head, as if trying to dispel something from her head.

Spencer decided to continue for her, since she seemed incapable, "You put it in your mouth so she, like, _made out_ with you to get in."

Sam and Freddie actually flinched back at that statement and assumed horrified expressions. "What?" they cried in unison, they glared at each other before backing away as if the other had the plague.

"Why the heck would I "make out"" she said the words as if they were poison, "with _him_?"

"Yeah!" Freddie agreed before realizing what she meant, "Hey! I'm not that bad."

Sam rolled her eyes: _guys and their egos_.

"But…" Carly protested. Now she and Spencer were really confused.

"We saw you…." Spencer added.

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw but you couldn't have," Freddie started, "Why would _that_ ever happen?"

"Maybe you guys have some kind of weird sickness or something that makes you delusional or hallucinate," Sam suggested.

"Now that I think about it my stomach kinda hurts. We did have sushi last night…" Spencer said slowly

"See," Sam said.

"You guys probably just had some bad fish," Freddie suggested, "Maybe you should lie down or something."

"Yeah," Carly agreed, her voice vague. She and Spencer began to walk towards their rooms.

"We'll leave so you can rest," Freddie began heading for the door. Sam nodded, but grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter before following.

"Hope you guys feel better," Freddie said as he continued toward the door.

"Yeah thanks for the brownies," she pushed Freddie forward. "Hurry up, loser: I don't want to catch the crazy," she muttered under her breath, though Carly and Spencer heard her anyways.

"You can't catch food poisoning," Freddie tried to explain, but Sam merely growled and continued pushing him out.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about catching the crazy," she muttered as they left.

"See ya, hope you feel better," she called over her shoulder as Freddie continued trying to explain to her in vain.

"Bye," he managed to get out as the door slammed shut.

Silence filled the apartment, Carly and Spencer stared at each other.

"What the heck just happened?" Carly asked.

"No idea," Spencer answered.

"I mean it's unlikely we imagined the same thing but…" Carly started

"It's even more unlikely that they made out," Spencer finished.

"And then forgot about it," Carly added.

"I'm gonna go lie down then," Spencer said walking into his room.

"Same…and no more sushi." Carly said, heading up the stairs.

"Agreed," he said before shutting his door.

* * *

Two teenagers sat on a fire escape watching the sun set on Seattle.

"So, do you think they bought it?" the boy asked the girl in his lap, his breathe ghosting her ear.

She shivered slightly, and not from the cold, "I think so. That was hilarious." She was laughing.

"You are an evil little girl," he chuckled. She elbowed him lightly. "And I mean that as a compliment."

"But, seriously, how funny was that? I can't believe we were able to make them think they were hallucinating." Sam said, laughing.

"It _was_ pretty funny," Freddie admitted, "Did you see the look on their faces?"

"Yeah, priceless," she said, "The only thing I don't get is that Spencer said his stomach hurt. I mean they didn't _actually_ have bad sushi."

Freddie shrugged, "Mind over matter. But when _are_ we gonna tell them?"

"Tell them that we made them think they were crazy?" Sam questioned.

"No, that we're dating." Freddie clarified. He and Sam had been dating for two months. They had decided to keep it quiet, but both felt guilty about hiding it from Carly, Sam more so. They didn't want to tell the whole school and Carly wasn't the best at keeping secrets. It was very possible she might let it slip and they had no idea how she would take the news, so they hadn't told her.

"Hm, I don't know." They didn't act any different around each other in front of people so Carly wasn't suspicious at all. Though, now she might be. "I got it! Now let's just not not tell her."

Freddie looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"Like, if she asks "are you guys dating?" then we'll say "yes" but we won't tell her either, not unless she actually asks." Sam explained.

"Good idea," Freddie agreed.

"Or," she got a smirk on her face.

Freddie knew that smirk very well, she normally did that right before she proposed some kinda prank, "Oh, no. What are you thinking about?"

"We could keep doing what we did before." Sam said.

"What? Not telling her or making out in front of her?" Freddie asked, "If we did the second one I think she would figure it out pretty quickly."

"I mean, let's every once in a while do something coupe-ly or whatever and deny it. I wonder how long it would be before she realizes she isn't going crazy." Sam laughed.

"You're an evil genius," Freddie was game. He wasn't mad at Carly or anything but years of rejection without even one chance is enough to make any guy want a _little_ revenge.

"I know," she responded proudly. The wind blew through causing Sam to shiver slightly. Freddie responded by pulling her closer. She turned to look at him. She would never say so aloud, but she liked being held by him, especially since he started working out and was no longer a midget.

He smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss her. She responded warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck and twining her fingers into his soft hair. He lightly bit her bottom lip, causing her to shiver again, though this time he got that it wasn't due to the cold. He smirked against her mouth. When they ran out of air he pulled away, planted a kiss on top of her head, and they returned to watching the sunset.

* * *

A/N: The End. Please tell me what you think.

P.S. I'm very proud of myself for posting this within a month of my other story but I don't know if I can keep it up.

Review!


End file.
